


past saving(the damage's been done)

by Sanctioned_Chaos



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok share an apartment, Alternate Universe- Gang/Mob, Bc this ship deserves more love dammit, Blonde Jackson, Forced Prostitution, Gay Bangtan side ships bc its me ofc, Guns and blood and violence, Hoseok is still sunshine just in a police uniform, Ion know how to describe Joons hair color but ill insert a picture, JackJoon, Jimin the dance teacher and international spy on his off days, Jungkooks profession to be decided at a later date, M/M, Namjoon being soft bc Jackson makes him go soft, Namjoon really likes his coffee, Not Beta Read, Oml all the whump, Police Chief Namjoon, Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Police Officer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rapson, Taehyung owns a bakery, Tag As I Go, The rest of the boys will be interested lster tho just fyi, Whump, Yoongi is till genius producer Min Yoongi, at some point, black lace, namson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/pseuds/Sanctioned_Chaos
Summary: It was meant to be just an ordinary drugs bust, something they did every Friday when the dealers renewed their stock for the weekend.OrNamjoon meets Jackson amidst gunfire, drugs, blood, and black lace.





	past saving(the damage's been done)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha um so the idea came to me during a school wide presentation given to the girls about sex trafficking?? I-

Namjoon wakes up the morning of October 8 with a chill in his bones and goosebumps all over tan flesh. It takes him a good forty five minutes to tame his wild hair and he slips in the shower twice, nearly twisting his wrist both times when he stopped his face from hitting the wet tile. He's forgotten to repurchase the cereal he eats on the morning for breakfast and manages to almost asphyxiate himself via lodged cracker in his esophagus.

Needless to say, it's a particularly bad way to start off the workday, even for someone as accident prone as himself.

He manages to make it to the police station without getting into any wrecks on the way but as soon as he gets out of his car, a pigeon decides its the perfect time to purge its digestive system, a sizable piece of bird shit literally falling from the sky and landing on the shoulder of Namjoon's freshly washed uniform. The twenty-three year old barely resists the urge to chuck a rock at the retreating winged creature, instead choosing to channel the patience of Gandhi himself, practicing some deep breathing exercises to calm his rising temper .

With his heart rate less frantic, Namjoon walks on.

As soon as he goes through the front doors of the station, the dark-haired male punches in and hears a bright laugh.

"Seriously? Joon-ah? What even is that?" His hyung and resident officer at the front desk, Kim Seokjin chuckles from in front of his computer.

Namjoon feels his ears get hot, a feeling of prickling warmth climbing up his neck.

"It's not my fault the bird decided to take a shit on me, hyung." He grumbles in reply.

Jin smiles, "No, I suppose it was the bird's fault for choosing the exact place and time, just as it hovered above you, to let the shit fly."

"Exactly."

A deeply amused laugh leaves Jin's mouth one last time before Namjoon is walking away, cheeks flushed and feeling awfully embarrassed.

He passes by a few waiting people, offering them a small smile as he walks on, and heads for the back. He passes a few of the interns' desks before he's grimacing openly and lifting his shirt above his head. There's a familiar wolf-whistle that comes from in front of him and when Namjoon's got the offending shirt in his hands instead of on his body, he recognizes the sound had come from one Jung Hoseok.

"Finally decided to be the male stripper that body was born for, Joon?" Hoseok says, smirking like the spawn of Satan that he is.

Off-handedly, Namjoon notices the surprised eyes of the interns from his peripheral vision but pays them no mind.

"Watch it, Seok, I'm still your captain. Remarks like that could get you desk duty for three months." He scowls at the other man, but Hoseok's expression doesn't change.

"Nah, I'm too good of a cop for you to take me off the field. Dare I say even... Employee of the Month?" Hoseok teases, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need to tell yourself."

It's silent for a moment before, "Joon? You okay?"

Tension eases from Namjoon's shoulder then, high-strung energy and nerves leaving his form in a tired sigh.

"It's not even noon yet Hobi and I already feel fucking shitty."

"I mean that is bird shit on your shirt."

Namjoon turns a glare to the younger man but the gaze lacks any serious bite.

"Ah sorry, too much?"

The police chief grimaces in reply.

"Well alright that's enough of that then, this best friend just made a fresh pot of coffee and it happens to be exactly the way you like it. And! I even organized your paperwork, despite my busy busy morning schedule of falling asleep at my desk." Hoseok says happily, proud grin brightening his face(and the room) immensely.

Namjoon practically groans at the idea of just sitting down and sipping coffee for a good thirty minutes.

"You're an absolute godsend, Jung Hoseok."

"Of course I am, Cap'n. I'm going to be Employee of the Month after all, am I right?"

Namjoon rolls his eyes affectionately, clapping the younger man on the back lightly and heading for the break room.

"Only if you take the interns off all of our shoulders for three weeks, Hobi, and sure."

There's a sudden collective interest from the other officers in the station at the mention of being taken off baby-sitting duty and more than a few hold their breaths in anticipation for the outcome of this 'negotiation'.

Hoseok groans loudly towards Namjoon's retreating back, yelling, "Two weeks!"

Namjoon cracks a smile.

"Three!"

The lounging officers breathe an audible sigh of relief just as Hoseok whines loudly about his captain being some kind of slave driver trained in the deepest circle of hell itself.

All Namjoon wants is his coffee.

~~

The resident chief at Seoul's Police Department has only just managed to take a sip of his precious coffee, taking a seat and relishing in the pristiness of the extra uniform top he'd managed to find in his locker when a loud, too loud, employee of his interrupts his moment of peace.

Hoseok opens the door to Namjoon's office with a wide swing, wide grin ever in place.

"D-d-d-d-drugs bust!" He calls out excitedly, taking sick pleasure in how off-guard his captain(and age-old best friend) looks in that moment.

"Jung Hoseok, I will actually kill you."

"No you won't, Joonie~. After all I'm just doing my job aren't I? Reminding our darling captain we have a job to do, I don't know, the same job we run every Friday?"

Namjoon squints at him in annoyance.

"Scratch that, I'll just get Jin-hyung to starve your ass instead."

At this, Hoseok pales.

"Hahaha don't even joke, Joon-ah, how will I eat without Jin-hyung's glorious home-cooked meals?"

"It's called fast food, Hoseok."

"I can't just go back to fast food when I've tasted luxury, Joon!" Hoseok whines pathetically.

Namjoon's expression doesn't change, scowl never faltering.

"That's your own damn fault, lieutenant."

Hoseok goes through the phases of a mental breakdown before Namjoon sighs, setting his coffee- his ambrosia- down on the familiar wood of his desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose, frustratingly.

"You seriously couldn't wait five minutes before reminding me? Really, Hobi? We don't even go on busts till the dealers' noon shipment comes in. It's not even 10:30 yet."

"See the problem with that is," Hoseok turns serious, "We got an anonymous tip advising us to be there as soon as possible."

Namjoon frowns, body suddenly tensing in anxiousness.

"What else did the tip say?"

"That we'd find something there infinitely more valuable than the usual fuckton of contraband and the underworld's newest blood."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Namjoon rises from his desk quickly, grabbing his gun and securing it safely around his waist.

"Are the others ready?"

"And raring." Hoseok replies simply.

Namjoon takes one last glance at his rapidly cooling coffee before turning his gaze back to his second-in-command.

"Then let's go."

~~~

Him and his team surround the warehouse silently, guns raised and poised at the ready. Namjoon makes a habit of looking all of them in the eye before every raid they do. There's trust in their gazes and firm determination, Hoseok especially. He lifts a hand from around his gun and counts down from three.

Three fingers up.

Two.

One.

He signals to go in and their quiet world explodes into sound.

~~

Jackson's head turns abruptly at the noise of the warehouse door being slammed open. The thugs around him start yelling and screaming, guns drawn shakily from holsters they didn't think they'd need to touch so early on.

The organization has a habit of letting their newest blood start operations with false information. Appa says it's so they can observe who survives the mess afterwards.

One of the new recruits, too young and jittery to survive long in this world Jackson knew, fires a shot into the mass of officers surging out of the open doors.

The yelling intensifies and gunfire goes off all the around him. Blood splatters amongst the group of young thugs, some of them no doubt believing luck saved them from a bullet hitting their most vital points. Jackson knows better. Appa always said the sheep underestimated the accuracy of the wolf's fangs as it held their neck in its maw. Just enough to incapacitate unless deemed necessary for an instant kill. Appa said it was because they liked to play with the thugs afterwards, said the police made a habit of tormenting them at headquarters. Why kill the food when you can play with it first?

Strangely, Jackson doesn't feel worried. There's a stillness in his bones and a strange sensation he can't put a name to, prickling at his skin.

The blood has spread now, small rivulets of the ruby red substance snaking their way across the cement floor. Appa's shown him rubies before, laid his body down in a tub full of them, relishing in the look of the crystalline crimson against his golden skin.

Jackson gets ripped from his thoughts at the sudden electric feeling of necessity.

 _Look up_ , it screams at him.

His body listens to the words without hesitation and through the intricate black lace wrapped delicately in front of his eyes, he meets a dark gaze that makes him feel smaller than ever before.

This man's eyes remind him of Appa.

Jackson recognizes his world growing darker and he knows it isn't just the fault of his favorite lace anymore. There's the familiar feeling of his body tipping backwards before Jackson loses consciousness altogether.

~~

Namjoon witnesses the fall of an angel.


End file.
